Cafebrería
by Ali Rohan
Summary: Gracias a un día lluvioso, Itachi descubre una cafebrería que le ha gustado mucho, y a la que no ha podido dejar de ir desde hace dos meses, pero si es honesto consigo mismo, la razón por la que asiste cada tarde es por el joven y rubio mesero que atiende el lugar. ItaNaru.
1. Chapter 1

Había perdido la cuenta de cuántas tardes llevaba asistiendo a aquella vieja "cafebrería", le encantaba (y eso era mucho decirse en él, quien era completamente inexpresivo y cerrado a cualquier sentimiento) el diseño viejo y acogedor, el olor de los libros mezclado con el de un buen café y pan recién horneado, le sorprendía que un lugar tan acogedor y bien atendido como aquél, no tuviera mas afluencia de gente, pero se alegraba de que aún no fuera invadido por algún grupo juvenil.

Itachi se quedó parado observando la puerta de cristal frente a él, la cual con unas desgastadas letras pintadas en blanco anunciaba el nombre del establecimiento: _"Cafebrería El sapo sabio"_ Una de las esquinas de su boca se curvo levemente al pensar en como se les habría ocurrido aquel nombre a los propietarios del lugar.

Empujó la puerta y el familiar tintinear de la campanilla le dio la bienvenida, se encaminó a la que podría llamarse "su mesa", puesto que era la misma que había ocupado desde que conociera aquel lugar, sacó de su maletín el libro que acababa de comprar la semana pasada (precisamente en ese mismo lugar).

"La gesta del Halcón" no era el tipo de libro que habría elegido por si mismo, él, como buen historiador y profesor de universidad, solía leer libros más informativos y educativos para su oficio, pero extrañamente lo estaba leyendo por puro ocio y le estaba gustando, levantó la vista de su libro para ponerle atención al chico rubio frente a él, Itachi se sorprendió al ver que ya traía preparada una bandeja.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de servirte lo mismo que pides desde hace dos meses. -dijo el chico antes de colocar en la mesa el contenido de la bandeja. Itachi vió una taza de café negro y una rebanada de pastel casero de plátano con nuez. El mesero rubio le sonrió, e Itachi se quedó mudo, ¿acaso era tan rutinario? Era evidente que si.

-Muchas gracias, creo que no me había dado cuenta que siempre ordeno lo mismo.

-Oh, no te preocupes, a decir verdad nuestro pastel de plátano es muy vendido. Itachi levanto una ceja y observó el lugar prácticamente desierto, el sitio casi siempre estaba vacío (esa era una de las cosas que mas le gustaban), el mesero, al cuál solo conocía por Uzumaki, gracias a la placa que llevaba en su uniforme, le dedicó una enorme sonrisa.

-Se que el lugar se ve vacío, pero la verdad es que tu siempre llegas en las horas muertas, en las mañanas vienen muchos estudiantes, al parecer les gusta hacer sus proyectos y trabajos aquí, además de que nuestros precios no son altos.

Eso era cierto, Itachi siempre iba a la misma hora, todos los días, al salir de su oficina en la universidad, caminaba las quince cuadras que debía para llegar hasta ahí.

Recordó la primera vez que entró, ese día había comenzado a llover como si el cielo se hubiera partido por la mitad, corrió lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas, pero en algún punto de su huida debió de haber dado una vuelta equivocada, ya que en lugar de estar frente a la estación del metro, se encontró con las puertas del lugar,y decidió que lo mejor era entrar y esperar a que se pasará la lluvia. Al entrar lo primero que había visto fue al chico rubio, sonriente como siempre atendía una de las tres mesas que se encontraban ocupadas, buscó una mesa alejada y tomó asiento, esperó a que le tomarán su orden y mientras observaba el lugar. Era un establecimiento viejo, mínimo unos 50 años, en su mayoría estaba hecho de madera y ladrillo, y le gustaba que esto pudiera apreciarse, de las vigas del techo colgaban lamparas viejas y no de los focos led que ya se usaban comúnmente, los libreros que abarcaban desde el suelo hasta el techo estaban repletos de libros así como tambien algunas repisas en la pared almacenaban los escritos, vio unas escaleras de caracol que conducían a un piso superior donde tambien podían apreciarse más libreros, la barra de bebidas se encontraba en la pared hacia su izquierda de la cual colgaba una extensión con focos del largo de toda la pared y le gustó que las máquinas de café eran antiguas, las vitrinas que tenían los pasteles estaban un poco empañadas señalando que estaban recién horneados, y unas puertas dobles estilo cantina daban paso a lo que creía era la cocina.

El rubio se acercó a él con un vaso de agua y una carta, Itachi al tenerlo cerca quedó mudo por su impactante sonrisa, agachó la cabeza perdiéndose en la carta, ¿como era posible quedarse pasmado con una simple sonrisa? ¡¿Y más de un hombre?! carraspeó un poco para controlar su voz e hizo su pedido -: café negro sin azúcar y una rebanada de pastel de plátano con nuez.

Cuando el chico se hubo marchado dio un trago a su vaso con agua, estaba nervioso y no entendía porqué. Comió y bebió mientras revisaba algunos exámenes, vio al rubio muchacho limpiar y recoger las mesas vacías, al parecer era el único empleado y se impresionó de que él solo pudiese mantener en forma aquel lugar tan grande. Al detenerse la lluvia, pidió su cuenta y sintió como su corazón latía rápido cuando el muchacho se le acercaba, y es que eso es lo que parecía, tan solo un muchacho, un chiquillo que no debía pasar de los 23, Itachi en cambio se encontraba en sus 32, el ya era un hombre hecho y derecho. Salió del lugar decidido a no volver jamás pero a pesar de su juramento, a la tarde siguiente se encontraba sentado en la misma mesa del día anterior, y así fue como el ir a ese lugar se había convertido en parte de su rutina, incluso los domingos que no daba clases en la universidad le gustaba ir ahí y hacer su planificación de clases. Se sentía tan patético, como un total acosador, ir a esa cafebrería solo a observar a un chico rubio, era estúpido, a lo largo de esos dos meses fue descubriendo pequeñas cosas del muchacho, su apellido era Uzumaki, bastante obvio ya que estaba escrito en su placa, el era quien horneaba los pasteles y demás postres que se vendían en el lugar, le gustaba leer (de hecho vergonzosamente por eso había comprado "La gesta del Halcón", porque el rubio lo estuvo leyendo durante quince días y quería ver de que se trataba) y eso era todo lo que sabía en estos dos meses, no sabía ni su nombre de pila, ni si estudiaba o si tenia novia. ¿Novia? se regaño a si mismo, a él que le importaba si el chico tenía novia o no. Además de que eran hombres, la diferencia de edad entre ambos era demasiada, ¡le llevaba 9 años!

Terminó de comer y siguió leyendo su libro, de reojo vio como Uzumaki limpiaba las mesa que acababa de irse y se dio cuenta que estaban solos, tragó saliva y siguió con su lectura, pero el fuerte sonido de su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos, por lo que no escuchó cuando el mesero se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te parece el libro?

-¿Hmnm?

-El libro. Yo lo acabo de leer hace poco y debo admitir que me ha gustado, de hecho he pintado una de las escenas. -Itachi no encontraba las palabras para responderle, pasó saliva y trató de organizar sus ideas.

-Debo admitir que me gusta, hace mucho que no leo un libro solo por ocio. -el rubio tomó asiento frente a él, y recargó su cara sobre su mano derecha, así parecía aún mas joven, como un niño escuchando alguna historia.

-Pero yo te he visto leer bastantes libros a lo largo de estos dos meses. -los ojos del joven se abrieron con sorpresa e Itachi pudo ver lo azules y puros que eran, antes sabía que eran azules, pero ahora sabía que eran de un tono tan limpio que solo podía compararse al de un cielo despejado, tambien había notado lo doradas que eran sus pestañas, así como la manera en que se arrugaba su nariz cuando pensaba en algo, Itachi no podía dejar de mirarlo, y se sorprendió cuando las palabras _"Me gusta"_ se formaron en su cabeza.

-Bueno, pero usualmente son libros para mi trabajo, mas que nada de investigación, hace mucho que no me tomaba el tiempo de entretenerme con un libro.

-Oye, hoy cierro temprano el lugar, ¿te gustaría acompañarme a beber unos tragos para poder hablar sobre el libro? -apenas pudo darse cuanta que había dejado de respirar, y eso solamente porque sus pulmones comenzaron a arder por la falta de aire, C _ontrólate Itachi_ no podía dejar de regañarse a si mismo, _Pareces una colegiala_ y así era, se sentía como cuando la chica recibe una invitación a su primer baile, por dios, si tenía 32 años. Asintió y esperó a que el rubio limpiara un poco el lugar y se quitará su uniforme de trabajo, caminaron calle abajo en dirección de un pequeño bar que el chico decía le gustaba bastante, pero todo el camino Itachi no dejaba de preguntarse si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ¿como era posible que tuviera todas estas sensaciones? Por dios, hasta podía jurar que sentía mariposas en el estómago.


	2. Chapter 2

Entraron al bar y el rubio señaló una mesa que estaba en un rincón, tomaron asiento y pidieron un tarro de cerveza para cada uno, Itachi estaba completamente nervioso, pero esperaba que el alcohol le ayudará un poco.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto. -al fin sabía su nombre.

-Soy Uchiha Itachi. -vio al rubio sonreír y ambos bebieron otro trago de cerveza. Se sentía estúpido, ni siquiera sabía de que hablar. -Amm, ¿dices que pintaste una de las escenas del libro?

-Si, soy estudiante de artes, y me especializo en pintura al óleo. -maldición el chico apenas era estudiante, tal vez incluso era mas joven de lo que pensaba. ¿Que demonios estas haciendo Itachi? el chico es mucho mas joven que tú, ¡y ambos son hombres! -¿Y tu a que te dedicas?

-Soy historiador y profesor de universidad.

-Vaya, profesor. Al fin se ha roto el misterio.

-No sabía que mi oficio era un misterio para ti. -le sorprendía lo bien que estaban hablando, y le gustaba, el chico era divertido, inteligente y tenía buenos gustos.

-Bueno, eso es porque cuando entra un cliente interesante me gusta imaginar la historia que hay detrás de él.

Itachi se sorprendió por sus palabras, así que lo había notado, no solo porque siempre hiciera el mismo pedido, sino que el rubio pensaba que era interesante.

-¿Así que soy un cliente interesante? -el chico abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido y escondió su cara tras el tarro de cerveza al beberse todo su contenido de un solo trago.

-Oh bueno, sabes a lo que me refiero, digo, eres un cliente que va todos los días a la misma hora, siempre ordenas lo mismo, así como siempre estas leyendo y revisando papales.

-Bueno, me alegro haber resuelto tu misterio. -Itachi se estaba divirtiendo, había logrado poner nervioso al menor con su forma de responderle y eso le llenaba de un agradable sentimiento de satisfacción, tanto así que no pudo evitar sonreír justo antes de terminar su bebida, hizo una seña al mesero y ordeno dos tarros más, definitivamente quería alargar la velada. -¿Y puedo preguntarte porque me has invitado a salir?

-Oh bueno, es que hoy es mi cumpleaños. - hoy era el cumpleaños del chico, ¿y quería pasarlo con él? -Se que es raro que quiera pasarlo con un desconocido, pero familia no tengo, y todos mis amigos ya me felicitaron en la mañana, y me fueron a visitar al local, normalmente no acostumbro salir con ellos porque tengo que trabajar.

-Es increíble que un chico de tu edad prefiera trabajar que salir a festejar su cumpleaños, ¿cuantos años cumples?

-24, y bueno, no es que prefiera trabajar, pero yo soy el único responsable de la Cafebrería, mi abuelo era el dueño, cuando mis padres murieron él se hizo responsable de mi, él trabajó muy duro para sacarme adelante y se esforzó mucho por hacerme feliz, así que cuando enfermo lo cuide todo lo que pude, por eso entre dos años después a la universidad, y ahora que él no esta yo me hago cargo del lugar, mi abuelo amaba mucho ese negocio. -aunque la voz del chico se mantenía totalmente imparcial, Naruto había comenzado a rasgar una de las servilletas de papel que había frente a él, ese era el único signo evidente de que aún le dolía todo lo que le estaba contando.

Itachi quedo sorprendido ante la fortaleza del menor, todo aquello debió de haber sido muy duro y a decir verdad Naruto aun era muy joven y ya había pasado por mucho. Un fuego comenzó a encenderse en su interior, un instinto de protección, quería cuidar de él, hacerlo feliz y que no volviera a pasar dolor nunca mas, cuando se dio cuenta de la intensidad de sus pensamientos, se asustó, ambos era hombres, y prácticamente se acababan de conocer, ¿como era que podía sentir todo eso?

Siguieron conversando y bebiendo en total complicidad, Itachi le contó sobre si familia, sus padres se habían jubilado algo jovenes y ahora viajaban por el mundo, su hermano Sasuke que era menor que Itachi,viva con él en su apartamento aunque Sasuke pronto se iría puesto que iba a casarse con si novia de toda la vida.

Naruto le contó de mucho que le gustaban sus clases en la universidad y lo difícil que era equilibrar su vida estudiantil sin desantender la cafebrería, terminaba tomando las clases muy temprano por la mañana o ya en la tarde que cerraba el local.

Itachi se sorprendió de lo cómodo que se sentía con el menor, él no era el tipo de persona a quien le gustará la gente, a decir verdad, además de su familia si circuló social era muy limitado, por lo que se sintió muy feliz de poder estar tan a gusto con Naruto.


End file.
